Mario Party Unlimited!/Minigames
4-Player Minigames 4-Player Minigames happen when all four characters are on the same colored space. Bullet Run *'Rules:' The four players are being chased by a huge Bullet Bill! Be careful, because somethings can block you're way. The player who reaches the finish first wins. *'Controls:' held sideways D-Pad (move), 2 (jump) *'Advice': If you hit an obstacle, you'll trip and lose time. Ouch! Quest to Camelot *'Rules:' Each player will have one big thirsty camel on they're hands. You must run to the oasis and bring him three cups of water. *'Controls:' held sideways D-Pad (move), 2 (scoop up/set down water) *'Advice': There are enemies that are scattered in the oasis. If you hit them, you'll drop the bucket of water. No sense crying over spilt water. Fishin' Dips *'Rules:' Each player has 60 seconds to catch as many Cheep-Cheep as they can. A red one costs one point, and yellow ones cost three points. *'Controls:' Wii Remote (aim), chuck remote forward (cast rod), chuck remote backward (reel in) *'Advice': If you accidentally reel in an Urchin, you'll lose 2 points. They're not your fish for supper! Haunt and Seek *'Rules:' Those pink Boos just love hiding! Try to find the most of five to win. *'Controls:' D-Pad (move), Wii Remote cursor (click object) *'Advice': Sometimes the pink Boos can run away from you while you're trying to select it. Come back here! Rain of Thwomps *'Rules:' Are you a daredevil? Prove it with the Thwomps! Closest to you're noggin wins. *'Controls:' A (stop Thwomps) *'Advice': It's all about timing if you want to the best results. Just make sure you don't get Thwomped. Go Figure *'Rules:' How graceful are you on the ice? Let's find out... by figure shaking! *'Controls:' Jerk Wii Remote in direction (perform move) *'Advice': If your timing is perfect, you'll get additional points. Nice moves! Wright Flight *'Rules:' Which plane should you bet on? The results are different every time! *'Controls:' Aim Wii Remote at screen (select), A (choose plane) *'Advice': It's a matter of luck and death! Wait a minute... I forgot to remember what plane I put the most fuel in. Sneaky Snack *'Rules:' A sleeping Piranha Plant! Quick! Hide in you're barrel! *'Controls:' Jiggle Wii Remote (tiptoe), stop jiggling Wii Remote (hide in barrel) *'Advice': If the Piranha Plant wakes up while your face is still showing, you're out. Be very quiet! 2-vs-2 Minigames 2-vs-2 Minigames happen when two characters land on blue spaces and two characters on red spaces. Pancake Peril *'Rules:' Those guys out there are hungry! Serve them some pancakes. *'Controls (1):' Chuck remote up (flip pancake) *'Controls (2):' held sideways D-Pad (move), 2 (serve pancakes) *'Advice': If you take too long to serve the pancakes to the customers, they'll walk out on you. Wait! I've gotten you order finished! Fire Trap *'Rules:' Oh, no! Somebody's trapped in a burning building! Use the trampoline to bounce him to victory! *'Controls:' held sideways Tilt remote (move) *'Advice': You must tilt the Wii Remote in sync with your partner, otherwise you won't move. Come on! Move, you idiot! Leap to the Beat *'Rules:' Get in rhythem with you're partner to hop across the finish line! Be sure to press the right button. *'Controls:' A/B (leap) *'Advice': If you press the wrong button, you'll lose time. Ooopsy-daisy! Let's try again! Tug-of-Warfare *'Rules:' A good old fashioned tug-of-war competition. Don't get pulled in, or you'll get muddy! *'Controls:' Press the buttons in order to pull on the rope. *'Advice': If you press the wrong button in the combination, the combo will cancel out! Oh, shoot! We're going to lose! 1-vs-3 Minigames 1-vs-3 Minigames happen when three characters are on different colored spaces than one character. Copy Dat! *'Rules:' It's a good old game of copycat. Copy the 1's moves in order. *'Controls:' D-Pad (duck/jump), A (punch), B (roundhouse kick) *'Advice': Solo: Try to change up your moves to catch your opponents off-guard. Ha-ha! Gotcha! * Team: Remember the solo's moves and try not to be fooled. Oh, shoot! What did he/she say? Rope of Fire *'Rules:' One player must cross a scorching volcano, the other three must shoot Podoboos onto the tightwire. *'Controls (1):' Tilt Wii remote (balance), 1/2 (jump) *'Controls (2):' D-Pad (aim), 1 (shoot small Podoboo), 2 (shoot big Podoboo) *'Advice': Solo: If you're off balance, you won't move anywhere. Whoa! I'm going to fall! * Team: Try to coordinate with your team to knock the solo player out of the game. I have a plan! Afloat Boat *'Rules:' Hey! Those three are sparying you're boat with water! Careful, don't sink! *'Controls (1):' held sideways 2 (accelerate), tilt Wii Remote (turn boat) *'Controls (2):' Aim Wii Remote at screen (aim), A/B (shoot water) *'Advice': Solo: Try not to steer yourself into the team's shooting position. Uh-oh. I'm soaked! * Team: Try to follow the solo player to get him/her into the water. I'm going to get you! Duel Minigames Duel Minigames or (1-vs-1 Minigames) happen when a character land on a Duel Space and picks the opponent. ﻿Something Scray this way Comes *'Rules:' You must unleash the grand ghost on you're opponent! But which lever summons him? *'Controls:' held sideways D-Pad (move), 1/2 (pick lever) *'Advice': It's all luck here! C'mon. Please be correct. Doors of Disaster! *'Rules:' Make you're way out of the crazy mansion first! But watch out for Whomps, Chain Chomps, and the bathroom. *'Controls:' A (select door on the left), B (select door on the right) *'Advice': Try picking different doors than your opponent. If you're lucky, you can get ahead of your opponent. The opponent picks that door, so I'm going to pick this one... DK Minigames ﻿DK Minigames happen when a character lands on a Donkey Kong Space and the DK Roulette lands on Minigame. Barrel Busters *'Rules:' DK put some nice bananas under one of three barrels, but he can't remember which one he put them under! And why the mixing-up? Careful, two of these barrels contain Klaptraps! *'Controls:' Aim Wii Remote at screen (select), A (choose barrel) *'Advice': If you get a barrel that has the Klaptraps in it, you won't get any bananas. They sure look hungry!